star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Nyriss
Darth Nyriss was a pure-blooded female Sith who became a member of the Dark Council on Dromund Kaas. She was also a member of an alliance of several Sith Lords who secretly planned to overthrow Emperor Vitiate and attack the Old Galactic Republic. To divert attention from their plans, Nyriss staged several attacks on themselves and put the blame on their rivals Darth Xedrix, they finally put to death by their accomplices Scourge. Furthermore, she was killed by the Jedi Revan, along with the support of Scourge and Meetra Surik. Biography Assassination Attempt on Vitiate In 3954 BBY, Darth Nyriss had held a position in the Dark Council for decades, in which she had the longest tenure. During her time, Nyriss was responsible for the destruction of Melldia. Furthermore, she conquered the planet Drezzi and the king, but spared Queen Ressa and her children. Finally, she joined the alliance of several other Sith of the Dark Council in order to overthrow the Emperor Vitiate - a key experience for this change of heart was the visit of the planet Nathema which the Emperor had turned into a dead world. To divert the attention of the Emperor of their conspiracy, Nyriss staged several attacks on themselves, in which Scourge had been commissioned. Having reached their headquarters on Dromund Kaas, Nyriss received him in her study, where she spoke to Scourge until she recently made an attack on him. They continued the conversation in private, but Scourge suspected the treachery of some of its people and asked permission to interrogate them before Nyriss revealed to him that she had staged the attack in order to test his skills. Then, the two turned to assassination attempts on the planet Hallion, to which she explained that the trace of the assassin had to be pursued. She commissioned Scourge, along with her subordinates, to penetrate into a factory of Uxiol Droidenbau to steal information from the hacker Sechelon. Scourge's investigations A week after returning from his mission, Scourge let Nyriss call him from her Twi'lek slave and spoke to him while on his injuries sustained on - the Sith told him that his ability to win from the emotions of his enemies force at droid had turned against him as an opponent. She also showed him to his next mission that would lead him to Bosthirda to local separatists who had turned against the Emperor. Nyriss voiced its alleged assumption that the human separatists saw their species as disadvantaged in the Empire, and they looked to the human Darth Xedrix as misanthropic due to their rivalry. They also pointed Sechel and their security chief Murtog to the Mission. In their successful return Nyriss called them all to itself - as the race team had a connection to Darth Xedrix made, she saw the betrayal of the Empire as given and told to act quickly. They refused to report to the Emperor about what happened, but was planning to launch a surprise attack on Xedrix immediately to give him an opportunity to cover up his betrayal or deny. Nyriss set out her plan to lure Xedrix in an ambush and have him killed by Scourge. This cherished whether the feasibility of the plan concerns, but could not be convinced of its observations that Xedrix was old, weak and frail. Nyriss let Sechel therefore an alleged meeting of her with Xedrix on Bosthirda arrange so Scourge could carry out the ambush and successfully kill the Sith. However, instead Nyriss to contact and to report, he returned to Dromund Kaas to interrogate Sechel because some of Xedrix 'statements to his distrust Nyriss' had aroused motives. However Nyriss interrupted during Sechels torture and declared himself ready to answer his questions, which is why the two retired to their quarters. Nyriss explained that the Emperor had gone mad and was planning an attack on the Republic, which is why they had formed an alliance with some other dark lord to overthrow him. Also Xedrix had been involved in the conspiracy, but his death was necessary, according Nyriss' statement so as not to arouse the suspicions of the Emperor. They therefore tried Scourge to win for their cause, and they pointed out to him that all the evidence that he had left during his investigation, hinted at him. To convince him finally, she was planning a trip to Nathema to lead Scourge madness of the Emperor in mind. Yet she trusted him still not complete, so you always kept it until their departure in mind, in order to kill him with evidence of treason can. Encountering Revan The two were traveling alone and in secrecy from where Nyriss told Scourge the story of the Children of the Emperor - early his power potential had revealed, so he took control of the planet and after the lost war conducted against the Republic a ritual that Nathema all energy deprived. Already at their landing Scourge looked convinced of the danger emanating from the Emperor, so he left shortly afterwards with Nathema Nyriss again. However, when she left the freighter Ebon Hawk met with the Jedi Revan aboard a, which also undertook research on the Sith Empire, why Nyriss shelled the ship with an ion gun. Since the Hawk crashed consequently, returned the two Sith back to the surface where Nyriss Scourge sent out to search the vessel. After he returned to the unconscious Revan, Nyriss identified him immediately as a spy of the Republic, who had been captured along with Malak of the Sith five years ago. With their prisoner, she returned to Dromund Kaas, where they imprison Revan and he examined by Scourge. They asked in particular about his past, but Revan could withstand the interrogation, which showed Nyriss disappointed because the Emperor brought Revan and Malak during her previous captivity under his control and had sent as spies to the realm of the Republic. Since the Emperor began this technique in the majority of his followers, Nyriss would be able to gather all the knowledge on how Revan had freed them. However, after six months of since the Jedi yielded no significant information, Nyriss lost interest in him and turned to other projects. Betrayal and Death As the battle ensued, Nyriss headed towards the prison cell where Revan was being held. Upon approaching the stairs which led to the prison cell, she noticed a droid called T3-M4 who raised alarm about her arrival. Nyriss unleashed a blast of power which sent T3-M4 tumbling down the stairs in response. Nyriss then saw two guards approaching her position whom she blasted with a powerful burst of purple lightning. The deadly bolts reduced those unfortunate guards to charred smoking husks in an instant. As Nyriss approached the cell of Revan, she noticed the presence of another powerful Jedi named Meetra Surik in the room along with Scourge. Nyriss questioned Scourge about his motives but upon receiving no response from him, she realized his betrayal, and attacked him and the Jedi simultaneously. Neither Scourge nor Surik could withstand the might of Nyriss. With combination of her impressive speed, skills with the lightsaber, and power of the dark side, Nyriss subdued both of her powerful opponents simultaneously. She then paused to prepare for the killing blow as the air around her began to crackle and grow hot. While she gloated about her past accomplishments, Revan emerged from his cell, with his Jedi robe pulled over his head and his mask on his face. Nyriss unleashed a swirling storm of pure dark side energy to incinerate her opponents. Revan stretched out his hands, and absorbed the deadly power of the dark side. Revan mocked Nyriss and redirected her power back at her. Nyriss was engulfed by her own power and failed to prevent the deadly bolts from ripping her apart, reducing her into a pile of ash. Personality and Traits Nyriss counted as a member of the Dark Council of the most influential personalities in the empire, so it also had great talent in the power and in the field of Sith sorcery, but her body was marked by signs of aging due to the effects of the dark side. Nevertheless, they decided against it, using the power to maintain a youthful appearance, since it could exist in spite of these physical limitations in the fight without difficulty against Scourge and Surik. Nyriss commonly used purple lightning power with which it was able to burn a person to ashes. They also had a talent for intrigue and deception, they could keep their treachery years before the Emperor secretly and divert the suspicion regarding its attacks on Xedrix. Despite their lack of scruples Nyriss show from the destruction that had caused on Nathema the Imperator, distraught, her closed alliance to overthrow him, but eventually turned out to be in vain. She despised people who regarded them as inferior and weak species, including Darth Xedrix, who was only a shadow of his former self for them because of his age. Your fortress on Dromund Kaas resembled the citadel of the Emperor, where she put both on good looks and good opportunities for the defense value. The interior architecture was designed in the style of the Sith nobility, while using resources, busts and Holos her rank represented. Also had a private library Nyriss that various reference works, Holodisks and datacards contained. Your house crest consisted of a four-pointed star in a circle. Powers and Abilities Darth Nyriss was a master of Force lightning and favored it heavily. She was also an expert in Sith sorcery rituals making her an expert in the field. Embracing the dark side, she was also capable of using Telekinesis and also capable of Force speed and also capable of using force shield to protect herself from attacks. Appearances *''The Old Republic: Revan'' Sources *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' Category:Males Category:Members of the Dark Council Category:Sith Lords of the True Sith Empire Category:Sith Purebloods